


The Princess - Urban magic yogs

by Remmi81080



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Urban Magic Yogs, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmi81080/pseuds/Remmi81080
Summary: Zoeya and Rythian pay a young fae a visit.





	The Princess - Urban magic yogs

Zoeya didn't miss home often. Things were better for her in the city after all, that's why she chose to leave, but it doesn't stop her missing it.

It's always worse in spring. The flowers blooming from people's gardens, the sun shining and the light rain. It all reminds her of the home she left behind. Sometimes she would just sit on her balcony overlooking her garden for hours, just watching all her flowers blow gently in the wind and the mushrooms under her tree.

She had been sitting for about four hours, lost in her own thoughts, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to the figure. He was clad in black, wearing a cloak that obscured his body. “It's time to go Zoey,” Rythian spoke in a soft voice.

Zoeya sighed. Not a sigh of sadness or disappointment. But a sigh of relief.  
\-----  
The city always glowed in the sunset, like the magic of the whole place was on fire, and it lit even the darkest of alleys. As Zoeya and Rythian walked through the streets, they attracted attention. Even through the glamours Rythian put on them, they gave of an energy that couldn't be ignored.

They spent an hour walking in the city to their destination, a small terrace house in the middle of the city. Rythian held out a hand to Zoeya and she took it and held on to him. In a rush of energy, Zoeya felt her body compress slightly as the world flashed into darkness. Less than a second later, they both had teleported to the top of the roof of the house opposite and sat down, waiting for the perfect time.

Zoeya wasn't keeping track of the time, but the sun had fully set before the time was right. With a smile on her face, began the ritual on the roof, drawing sigils with magical chalk and putting various components into the centre. “Are you ready, Rythian?” she spoke softly. The man smiled at her under his face mask and nodded. Zoeya turned her attention back to the ritual and put the final piece in place, a small shard of mirror, and activated the circle.  
\-------  
Anna’s life had been, up to this point, mostly normal. Except for one thing; her dreams. They were always full of magic and monsters in worlds far away. She always felt like these worlds were just different realities that she had become a part of, somehow, and this night confirmed it.

The world around her was bright and full of life. Animals, flowers and trees surrounded her. The wind blew gently through the leaves. She felt a force pull her towards a clearing she could see in the distance. 

The clearing was just as vibrant as the rest of the forest around her. There was a table in the centre with what looked like two figures sat at it.

Carefully she approached, being mindful of any possible fae in the area. Even if these were dream, it was best to be safe when it came to these things. As she got closer, Anna was able to make out the figures in the chairs. There were a total of six chairs, five of them were filled. One had a tall man, with many layers of ark clothing and a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was holding a teacup but, Anna guessed he hadn't been drinking as the cup was still full. The other humanoid figure was a girl with bright orange hair and neon clothing. Her hears were pointed and adorned with beautiful jewelry. Two of the other seats had mushrooms in them, one brown one and one red one. The final occupied chair had a wolf sat on it with a neon pink ribbon around its neck.

The two humanoids looked over as she came close. The girl waved her over, a large smile on her face. Anna came to the free chair, sitting carefully and accepting the tea she was offered. “Anna,” The girl spoke in a high pitched voice, ”I think it's finally time you knew who you are.” Anna looked visibly confused, but the girl carried on anyway, “I'm Zoeya and this is Rythian, we're here to help you!”

“Help me with what exactly?” Anna asked, curious as to what these people want from her.

“Stories are made because of people like us,” Zoeya told Anna, “you're meant for great things!”

Anna was confused by this. She was just human, right? After all these were just dreams. They don't feel like dreams anymore. The tall man, Rythian, put down his cup and turned to Anna. “Let me tell you a story, about a boy and a girl, in a land of magic and monsters….”  
\-------  
Zoeya was greeted when she got home by her protector, Fiona. They embraced at the door and stayed in each others arms a few minutes before she spoke. “So how did it go?” Fiona whispered in her ear.

“It went great! She seems so wonderful, I can't wait to visit her again!” Zoeya spoke, excitement obvious in her voice.

“Good, I'm glad you got to her first.”

“Me too, babe,” She hugged her girlfriend even tighter and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first UMY thing ive posted


End file.
